Opportunities for Eternity
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Set in the Victorian period, Cara aggravated a wealthy family causing repercussions she didn't even think possible.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opportunities for Eternity [1/10]

Rating: PG+ ratings will go up later :P

Warnings: Violence, mentions of murder, dueling, Berdine in a dress, Cara dress "as a man" and a gun.

Fandom: Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth

Characters: Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Kahlan, mentions of Richard, Zedd and other characters

Summary:

Cara stared, she couldn't understand how the woman just kept talking. Obviously this world far excited her more then D'Hara had. Perhaps it was, in Berdine's words, how "rich the history is," or something equally as stupid.

What does a 'rich' history have to do with anything?

The weapons on the other hand...nothing was like their magic, or even really came close to her agiel (excluding electricity) but there were still interesting happens.

"She was the great-granddaughter of the great Augustus, daughter of Germanicus, sister of emperor Caligula, wife of emperor Claudius, and mother of emperor Nero. Not to mention that she held immeasurable and unprecedented power for a woman of the period. According to the written evidence provided by men such as Tacitus, Suetonius and Cassius Dio, it was because of a few reasons; Proximity to powerful male members of Roman politics and society, her lineage, and her charm, beauty and sexual allure." Finally, Berdine looked up from the children sitting at their desks. "Yes?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Agrippina the Younger." Cara looked over the school children. All of them were around the age of twelve to fourteen. Mostly male, but females dotted here and there. Most likely due to parents hearing of Berdine elegance and matter of teaching. The woman was curious, insatiable and "Class, this is Cara."

"Good morning Cara," they chorused. Cara looked up at Berdine to see the woman beam at how well taught they were. Rolling her eyes, she stalked over.

"Aren't women meant to wear dresses?" A student asked. Berdine slapped a cane over their hands, hard enough to leave a red mark.

"We raise our hands in this class," Berdine said, the familiar cruelty returning to her now cold voice, "and we wait for your superiors to allow you to speak." The student, a young boy with messy blonde hair and wide brown eyes, nodded as he rubbed at the red mark. "Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Mistress." Cara smirked at Berdine. Suddenly, the scent of blood, rust and old stones his Cara's nose before the memory faded away.

Sometimes she missed those days, todays seemed to be one of them.

"Just like the old days I see," her eyes trailed the classroom, over the maps of the world, different languages and texts; mathematics, biology, art, poetry, prose, all of which were in English, Latin and Greek, before finally coming back to Berdine. The woman stood tall and proud in the deep blue dress, where Cara preferred to wear a more practical, if masculine, attire. A fitter red waistcoat, dark pants and a simple white shirt.

Her jacket was hung up, with the weather being to warm and people looking at her even more curiously, she decided to forgo the complete outfit. She even left her cane behind, not that she usually took it, but when she wore her jacket, she liked to take it so she could hit at people's shins.

Berdine looked at Cara, a small glimmer of nostalgia winked at the blonde woman, before she turned to the young child.

"Now, Timothy, what did you wish to say?"

"I wished to ask Lady Cara why she does not where the dresses that the other ladies do." Berdine nodded before turning to Cara, her blue eyes sparkeling with delight.

"Quickly answer the child Cara so you may ask your question and I may return to teaching them about the fine qualities of Agrippina the Younger and her son, Nero." Cara smirked, Berdine always had a passion for women in power. It was one of the many reasons that she had followed Raina and herself with the Mother Confessor. Raina was probably the most prominent reason.

"I prefer this attire so that I may prove to male counterparts that I am of equal, if not then more, status then themselves. After all, a simple kick to my groin would not leave me incapacitated on the ground, and I have better aim than anyone I've come to meet." Cara's pride shone brightly to the classroom, briefly letting the class hold their breaths as she pulled her shoulders back

Timothy had nothing more to say, and remained gaping at woman.

"So what did you come here for?" Berdine asked after a moment of silence was held long enough. Cara smiled bitterly and adjusted the gloves on her hands so she could feign busyness. With one look from Berdine, she knew that her sister saw right through her, and would have none of it. She dropped her hands to her side and cut straight to the point.

"I came to ask about a matter at hand, it appears I may have..." She trailed off as she looked over the children. Berdine would do more then severely harm her if she even dared to tarnish her reputation as a model citizen. "Done something to a very powerful man," she finished instead. Berdine sighed.

"Why haven't you gone to Kahlan?"

"She doesn't need to hear of my problems," Cara snapped back, "the woman would try to give reason and make me apologize to the damnable fool!" Berdine snapped her can on Cara's hip. The sound cracked but Cara barely flinched.

"No swearing."

"Yes, Mistress," she replied snidely. Berdine shook her head and turned to the children. "Read until I return. If I hear any speaking, not only will I tell your parents, I will make sure that beyond a doubt, you understand never to speak without permission and disobey a direct order." The class went still and watched her walk out the tall wooden tall and close it, with a sharp snap, behind her.

In the hall, Berdine crossed her arms and glared at Cara.

"What?" Cara asked as she placed her own hands on her hips.

"There's a time and a place. When I'm in the middle of teaching is not a good time." Cara made sure to do an excessively dramatic eye roll, to prove how little she cared for Berdine's way on income. "Why are you coming to me now?" Cara went still and stared at Berdine, feeling her cheeks burn. "Be silent all you like, but I won't help you until you tell me why you're here now."

Cara eyes trailed over the dress as she drummed her fingers on her hips before throwing out an arm and gesturing to Berdine, "Because you wont judge me like Kahlan and Raina do. They're all about 'feelings' and all I want is a clear-cut answer on how to fix this problem without ending up having to get rid of another body late at night."

"Another body?" Berdine pinched her brow, "Cara, what are you doing?"

She breathed a sigh and lifted her sea green eyes to see the clear blue of Berdine's. "I duel, for money. It works out well for me. People from all around come to take me on, bet high money, and I shoot them and win everything they own. Usually I only kill a few of them. I also run a black market for things that I win. Sometimes drugs...organs...whatever. Last night I shot a man in the leg, what I didn't realise, was that he is a whiny brat with a powerful father. Now I have a hit on me and am the public enemy or whatever."

Berdine stared at Cara before shifting her wait. Dropping her arms to her side, she cleared her throat and asked, "Who did you piss off?"

"Some bankers son." Berdine's eyes narrowed.

"You're not telling me something."

Cara's jaw rolled, "I may have gotten into the duel when he caught me in bed with his wife." Berdine rubbed at the swelling headache. "I would have invited him but where she's attractive, he falls short. Literally as well. He's like four and half feet tall. His gun also must compensate if we take his wife's words to heart," she snickered.

Berdine groaned, "What is it with you and people already married."

"I didn't know that Percy was married, but Mary went right along with it! The Shelley's were quite interesting." She stopped to remember before shaking her head. "I didn't come him to discuss my morals. Will you help me or not?"

"Just go and talk to Kahlan, I'm sure she can reason with him. Many people know who she is in the upper class, she holds much status."

"I'd rather fight off the assassination attempts."

"You have to be important to be assassinated Cara." Cara resisted the urge to turn into a petulant child, but quickly, the resistance fell short when Berdine gave her well known 'Mother' look.

"Go back to teaching children how to be idiots. I'll handle this myself." She went to turn before she paused, "Mention this to Raina and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Berdine raised a perfectly arched, dark eyebrow before shaking her head and walking back to the classroom. Cara barely moved a step when she heard the cane slam down a flesh. She smirked as someone howled out in pain and stepped outside of the building the carriage waiting for her on the road.

"M'lady?" The driver asked.

"Take me to the warehouse," she waved her hand at him, dismayingly, before she climbed into the carriage. Inside sat a woman. "Good evening," Cara said as she looked her over from the deep red material of the high collar down the shoes peeing from beneath her skirt. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." The woman reached behind her and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Cara.

"Oh no sweetheart, you haven't kept me waiting."

With a sigh, Cara leant back and crossed her legs. "You have my undivided attention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Opportunities for Eternity [2/10]

**Rating:**

**Warnings:**

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth

**Characters:** Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Kahlan, mentions of Richard, Zedd and other characters

**Summary:**

Cara ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair as she stared at the woman. "Genevieve," she purred. She focused on the woman's chocolate brown eyes and watched as they dilated at the sound of her name on the woman's tongue. "Have I displeased you?"

Genevieve's jaw twitched. "You're black market-"

"If you're going to go all noble and try to shut it down, I'll stop you there."

The woman glared, "You're hurting people!"

"I hurt people with weapons, the black market actually save a lot of people from dying of hunger, and gives medical supplies when on hand. I think I'm actually quite the life saver."

The gun shook in Genevieve's hand as she tried to find words to fight back. Cara watched the gun and waited for the right moment. When the knuckled went from painfully white to a faded pink, Cara grinned.

Quickly, she raised a leg and kicked the gun out the woman's hand before pouncing onto her, straddling her to the seat before she could react. Flustered, Genevieve tried to raise her arms before they were pinned to her side. "There's a reason that I don't like dresses on myself," she said, pushing her lips to the woman's jawline, "but I do like my women in dresses."

Genevieve shivered against her, fighting whatever she felt for the woman. Cara smirked and lifted a hand up to rub a thumb against her cheek. She tucked a strand of vibrant red hair behind the woman's ear and tilted her head.

"You don't like the black market?" She breathed onto the woman's detectible pink lips. "Perhaps I should...change professions. That is, if you can change my mind." The woman, offended, pushed her off, back into her own seat and tried to grab the gun. Cara grabbed it first and emptied the gun of its bullets before the woman could protest.

"You're infuriating!" She said. "And you killed my brother."

Cara shrugged and threw the empty gun beside her, before she tucked the bullets away into her pocket. "He started the duel, and if I remember correctly, you were _pleased_ that I killed the insolent boy." Cara smirked. "Hugging, crying, and a very passionate kiss." The woman went red and looked out the window, crossing her arms defensively. "You know, I could teach you a few tricks, show you how to shoot a gun...amongst other things."

"You took the painting." Cara sighed at those words, obviously this what why the woman had attacked in the first place.

"What painting?"

"Venus of Urbino." Cara sniffed, vaguely she remembered the painting. If it was the one she thought of, it was of a naked woman masturbating on a chaise lounge. "It's worth-"

"I don't care," Cara yawned. "I gave it to Raina, she deals with all the artwork I win." Lazily she leaned back in the seat and stared at Genevieve. "I assume she sold it a few months back."

The woman's face fell suddenly. "I need it," she whispered.

"Why do you need it?"

"When my brother died, everything you didn't take went to my cousin. He's going to marry me off but..." Cara's eyes went wide as the woman's shoulders began to shake. "It's not a hidden fact that I'm spoiled goods, so the man that will take me..." the woman began to cry.

Cara stared at her. "Stop crying," she demanded uncomfortably as the woman sobbed uncontrollably.

The brown eyes looked up as the woman covered her mouth, an aching, "I can't," spilled out before ripped apart by her sobs. The red material of the the dress slid against the chair as her shoulders shook. Desperately, Cara though of anything that might make the woman stop crying. Before she could think, Kahlan's face came to view in her mind. The steady blue eyes, freckles skin, and that kind smile. She always knew what to do when someone was crying.

No words came to Cara, even as she tried to think like Kahlan, or that she could gather from her collective knowledge was to possibly take Genevieve to Kahlan and explain the situation.

In reality, she wanted to avoid Kahlan completely until the whole private issue blew over, but she'd much rather take the blasted confessor's disappointed look that she gave her every odd week, than have a woman sitting in front of her crying.

What she really wanted was the woman to be sitting on her moaning, but that would have to wait. She also wouldn't mind a good verbal fight, but the brief one they had would have to be sufficient for now. "If you stop crying and gather what little strength you have to keep that infernal voice quiet, I'd be able to tell you that I may have a solution to your problem." The woman went quiet. "Good, remain that way and I shall take you to see Kahlan Amnell."

Genevieve gasped, "you know Kahlan Amnell."

Cara sighed and lent against the side of the carriage. "Quite well." The woman blushed, and Cara shook her head. "Not in the way you're thinking. I've known her for a while." Cara's voice, briefly, had an ache sound rip through it before she placed her masked expression on. But as brief as it'd been, Genevieve has caught it.

"Do you love her?" She asked softly.

Cara's sea-green eyes snapped to Genevieve's. Quickly she went to deny it, but her words stuck in her voice as she thought of the woman sitting upon a throne and staring down at her with her caring smile. Instead she replied, "Mord'Sith do not fall in love." The woman didn't ask what the word meant, she gist of it came across clear enough.

Moments passed in silence before the carriage stopped with a halt. The door was torn open and another woman stood in front of the door, a long, luminous braid hanging over her shoulder and an eyebrow quirked at the sight she saw. Cara felt a grown rise in her chest as her eyes looked up from the boots, the dark brown pants, red vest and jacket, the tie on the white shirt, to finally, the woman's face.

"What happened to France?" She asked.

"I tired of the scenery," Denna clipped. Her eyes fell to Genevieve and a slow grin filled her face. "A new pet Cara? I thought Kahlan frowned upon them."

"If you wish to have her, you may. She pointed a gun to me."

"And I thought you were unmatched in your abilities."

Cara narrowed her eyes, "she caught me off-guard and I disarmed her quickly enough." Denna climbed in and thumped the wall to tell the carriage driver to head off. "I assume you're going to the Warehouse?" Cara glowered at her before giving a stiff nod.

"Why are you here?"

"Everyone knows your carriage Cara, it isn't that hard to find." Cara rolled her eyes, that's not the question she asked, but she could tell well enough that Denna enjoyed toying with her as she sat next to Genevieve. "She's cute." Denna said as she traced a finger down the woman's cheekbone. "You always liked your girls with a bit of fire," Denna's face moved to the shaking Genevieve, her lips close enough to take a bite of flesh that peeked out on her neck where the collar stopped. "Perhaps that's why you followed the Mother Confessor."

"You don't know anything!" Cara snapped.

"She's not your family Cara, she'll never love you way you love her." Her teeth darted out, nipping the pale flesh of Genevieve. The woman jumped to the amusement of Denna. Laughing she reclined back and placed her head on her arm. "Did you choose her because of her fire? Her freckled skin? Her wide-eyed innocence."

Cara's jaw twitched threateningly, "I didn't choose her. I killed her brother in a duel. She found me because of a painting."

Denna arched an eyebrow, "I'm sure there's more to it than that." Cara's face pinched before she turned to look out the window. Passerby's did appear to notice her cart, know it was hers, but perhaps it was not because of the cart but by the fine horses she had leading it. They too, had been prize winnings. One's she was quite proud of. She'd one in a sword fight for them.

But with a carriage, she'd technically given them to other people to look after and use, excluding the times she wanted to use them.

Cara turned back and slid her eyes over the still Genevieve. The outlandish flirtation from Denna had somewhat shaken the girl on top of everything else. It was a shame, she usually enjoyed the seducing process, but seeing the girl looking so frail turned her completely off the idea. Her eyes went to Denna, the woman was undoing the long braid and shaking free her hair.

"I know that look," Denna suddenly said, meeting Cara's eyes. The woman slid her crossed legs apart from each other and leaned forward. "The girl's to delicate for your taste," her eyes went to Genevieve's, "look at her shake..." she trailed a finger down the woman's sleeve. "perhaps we could...teach her?" Denna offered.

Cara looked at Genevieve and then back to Denna, "Kahlan wouldn't approve." The conversation should have ended there.

"Teach me what?"

"The art of pleasure," Denna cooed in her patronizing voice. Cara laughed as the blush flew across Genevieve's cheeks, blending the freckles to her skin. "Cara and I are quite adept at making women moan. Cara especially has a silver tongue, in a matter of speaking."

"Leave her alone Denna, she's only experience a male's crude cock." Denna lied back and laughed lightly before turning to Cara. Her eyes said everything and Cara, with a smirk, replied with, "I'll duel you in a sword fight."

"Swords this time?" Denna smiled, "that will be quite interesting."

The carriage came to a stop. Too quickly, Genevieve jumped out, followed by Cara and finally Denna. Denna watched as Genevieve stared up at the warehouse before she turned to Cara. "Is this where Kahlan-"

"This is where I live." Genevieve stared at the tall warehouse, the ground was mostly brown and dead, dotted with a few strips of grass that clung to life. She turned to Cara, giving her best 'are you serious' look. Not only did the warehouse look cold and dirty, she could already smell metal and grease.

"In a warehouse?"

Cara rolled her eyes. "I built a house behind it. But if you wish to go back home I will allow you to borrow the carriage." Warily, Genevieve looked back at the carriage and thought of what home meant. She tore her eyes away and looked back at Cara. Lips parted and the feeling of hopelessness.

Denna smirked and walked to the familiar house. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, Cara only ever has one."

"I've slept in the same bed as my sisters when we were younger."

"Not naked I bet," Cara watched her face contort in curiosity then horror. "Perhaps we should teach you," she whispered before looking back at Denna. The woman's hips swayed in the tailored pants. Her eyes followed hungrily as she forgot about Genevieve and predatorily stared at the woman.

"Could I watch you fight?" Cara blinked and turned to face Genevieve, her innocence was incredibly delicious on her face.

"You could join if you wanted, I can teach you how to...duel."

"I don't like weapons." Cara stared at her.

"You had a gun pointed at me."

"I don't know how to use one." Cara sighed.

"You truly are pathetic." The woman's cheeks burned with fury before she sighed with defeat and nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Opportunities for Eternity [3/10]

**Rating:**NC-17 (aka R 18+ as it is in Australia)

**Warnings: **Sword fighting, nakedness, sex.

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth

**Characters:** Cara, Denna, and my OC Genevieve

**Summary: **Denna and Cara have a sword fight...

**Author's****Note:** Ok, my internet is super slow, most of my writing is going into NaNoWriMo (hence lack of update) as well as this being so short, but at least there's sex - not that I'm very good at writing smut scenes. So I hope it's at the very least, ok.

The sword came down and slammed against Cara's. Metal scraped and echoed in the warehouse as Cara and Denna pushed their swords on each other. Cara glared, her eyes boring into Denna's before she jumped back and watched at the blade slid down to the tip of hers. Denna pulled the blade back and smirked as she extended her arm back, pointing the tip at Cara.

Pulling back her own arm, Cara spun and attacked. Her sword grazed the cloth of Denna's vest before the woman's sword threw her off. Cara struck again, attacking; up, down, jump, left, right, spin, step, attack, block. Denna's sword slid past her last block and cut one of the vest's sleeves, cleanly off. Glaring, Cara kicked Denna backwards and pointed a sword at her. Denna's own fell from her grip.

The woman kicked Cara's sword out of her hands, and grabbed her own. Quickly, Cara rolled to her sword and pushed off the ground. They stood, staring at each other before taking a step counter-clockwise.

Predatorily, they circled around as Cara pulled the torn vest off. "You've become better," she said as her sword sliced both sides of the woman's vest off before she could react. "But you're still not as good as me."

"And you're as cocky as always," Denna murmured. She jumped forward and sliced out, Cara jumped back and blocked before spinning a kick to Denna's arm. Denna dodged and flicked her hair back as she bared her teeth at Cara. "You also lack discipline in some of your movements. You're too eager to fight."

"I've always been better with swords," Cara said as they circled each other again. Cara could feel the small drops of sweat, slipping down her spine. She could also see Genevieve's eyes watching them, amazed at their control. Denna grinned, and leapt forward, kicked the sword out of Cara's hand and pulling Cara to her with an arm around her waist. Her own sword, slid behind the woman's neck, millimetres from touching and a warning to not move too quickly.

Caught, Cara glared. The woman's breath slid against her skin as her sword, threateningly, grazed the back of Cara's neck. "I grow tired with swords," Denna said as she pulled closer. Cara slid her hands onto the woman's waist and slipped down onto her hips. She pushed her head up and parted her lips as she slid her thumbs into the waistband of the pants, edging them down with the barest push.

"Drop the sword Denna, and we'll fight properly."

"I don't trust you," she whispered. Cara's hands slid up the shirt, watching as the blue eyes clouded with lust. She grazed over the heavily breathing ribs and smirked as the woman's teeth bared again.

"You always enjoyed spilling blood with your own hands," Cara whispered as she leaned forward.

Denna's sword clattered to the ground. The women jumped back apart and stared at each other, flexing the fingers, before Cara's leg kicked out. Denna dodged and threw a punch, colliding with Cara's face. Spitting onto the ground, Cara's grinned. Feigning left, she kicked Denna onto the ground and leapt on top before punching her jaw. Denna grabbed her second punch and kicked Cara off her.

Parted from each other, they quickly stood back up and stared at each as the sweat began to stick in the air. Cara pulled her shirt off and Denna followed.

Left in an undershirt and pants, they grinned at each other.

Denna kicked out. Cara grabbed her leg and threw it back before leaping forward. Together, they blocked, attacked, missed each other, and collided with an arm and leg every odd attack.

Genevieve sat in the corner of room, scandalised by the women, but unable to look away from their attacks. She watched as their breaths became laboured from the full energy they pushed into each other with every attack. Any usual person would have given up by now, but the determination in the women, and their equal match, made it difficult to simply stop.

"Give up Cara," Denna said with Cara in a headlock.

"Never," she spat. A leg kicked back and jarred Denna, spilling Cara to the ground before she pushed off and rolled over onto her back. Denna jumped her before she could get up. Straddling her, she grabbed the woman's hair in a fist and grinned as she forced Cara's head back.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up?"

Cara grinned, her hand reaching up to grab Denna's neck. "Oh, I'm sure." She pushed her body up, towards Denna and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. She brushed her lips upon Denna's and felt the woman's part before she darted a tongue out and ran it across the woman's bottom lip. The lips shook as Denna sharply breathed in Cara's breath.

"You tease me," Denna replied with false boredom.

"You enjoy a good tease."

"If you give in now," Denna whispered between them, "I'll make sure to drag this out for hours. I'll make it so hard you can't walk tomorrow." She pushed Cara hard onto the ground and pressed her body up against her, dragging a hand up the woman's arm. "I promise not to be gentle."

Cara chest rose as her eyes glazed over in lust. Rolling her body, she pushed hard against Denna as the same was done to her. "Admit Mistress Denna," she mocked, "you want a good, hard fuck as much as I do." She struggled beneath Denna momentarily as she smirked up.

"Give in, Cara."

"Never."

"Give. In." The woman's voice came out as a growl, baring her teeth at the blonde below her before she suddenly felt the woman push up and flip her onto her back. The shirt she wore, was torn open before she could react and Cara mouth nipped at the exposed flesh.

"Never," Cara purred between her breasts before her lips worked their way up and around the breast.

"You're cheating."

"You like it."

Denna moaned in reply as she arched into the grazing teeth. The sound of heels clicking flew her eyes open, and Denna watched as Genevieve ran out the room, scandalised at the two women.

"You owe me five pieces-" She gasped as the woman bit.

"I owe you a good orgasm." Cara sat up and tilted her head at Denna. "Its a shame, I really thought she'd be too shocked to move before I got your pants off.

Denna blinked, "You're not going to stop there are you?"

"I might," Cara teased, "since there's no audience."

Denna grabbed her, "You are not leaving me like this, Cara Mason, or I swear to-" She was cut off as one of Cara's hands slid between the material of her pants.

"I enjoy your voice too much to stop there, those deep throaty moans," Cara paused in movement to mimic the woman's voice within ecstasy. "Its truly too good to pass up, especially when you reach the tipping voice, 'Cara, yes, yes, please. Oh Cara,'" she moaned her own name in mimic as Denna's heated glare hit her, before the woman could come back with a snarky retort, Cara continued with her fingers and pushed back down onto the woman's body. She ripped the pants clean off with one hand before she lent forward and kissed the woman's navel.

"I hate you," Denna moaned.

Cara slid her fingers inside as she grazed around the edge. "If this is hate then perhaps I should stop being so gentle."

Denna's legs tensed, unable to wrap around Cara as she wished. Frustration buried inside of her as she reached up and opened up Cara's shirt. Running her fingers over, she buried her nails into the woman's back as she pushed her up.

Dragging her lips over Cara's, she felt her moan against her. "I've missed this," she moaned as Cara ran her lips over Denna's neck. "The girls in Europe don't have the skills that we possess."

"Perhaps you should have taught them."

a

"I tried, but the finger qualities-" she gasped and rolled into Cara, digging her nails harder, "the technique is one they have to develop themselves and you can't practice on just one woman, it becomes repetitive." Cara felt the woman clench around her as the orgasm hit her, when her nails slid down the sides of Cara's back, she pulled out.

"That's a tease," Cara said, as she licked her fingers.

"A tease?" Denna pulled up her pants and did them up before pushing Cara off her. "Is it my turn?"

"No, not yet. I have matters to deal with Genevieve. I highly doubt she'll want to spend the night in our bed."

"Shame, I would love another body."


End file.
